


It always has been and will always be you

by painispeace



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Stephen Strange, Supreme Family, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painispeace/pseuds/painispeace
Summary: Stephen saves Tony from SiberiaTony doesn't want him to stayThey dated before Stephen's accident and he has some choice words for the man who has always been his forever.I know,bad summary.





	It always has been and will always be you

"Oh...No..No...No....get right back down there,"Strange commanded, cradling the back of Tony's head and hovering a gentle hand above his chest.

Slowly the fog lifted from his brain.Tony gasped as blurry visions of snow faded and his eyes focused.

"How am I....What.....Why are you here now?"Tony croaked,his voice coming out strained and hoarse.

"Excuse me?"Stephen retorted."I think you mean 'thank you for saving my life '.You are pronouncing it wrong."

"Please...just go Stephen....I am fine,"Tony grunted,making a terrible attempt to get up.

"Says the guy with a fractured ribcage and broken strenum.How reassuring!Ofcourse you are fine Tones!"Stephen said,still holding him and beckoning him to get back down.

"Go..."Tony pleaded.

"Stay down!"Stephen snapped but his face softened immediately as he looked down at Tony's somber,unrelenting one.

"If you have atleast half the IQ that your records state, you will listen to your doctor if not me,"Stephen sighed."You could have died,"He added gently,his own voice breaking now.

"Should've let me.Good riddance for everyone. "Tony quivered,his eyes glassy.

"Tones----"Stephen gasped in horror.

"I-----I can't lose you,not again!"

"Why are you doing this?"Tony asked,face pale and voice barely above a whisper.

"WHY?!! Because I love you.....you moron!"

"Then why didn't you help me...."

"I didn't want to come between you and Steve.But if I had the faintest idea that he would go this far......"Stephen took a deep breath as a few golden sparks trickled near his fingers.Rogers better not meet Stephen ever.

"Tony I never stopped wanting you.But I couldn't just holler back into your life.I thought you were happy with him and that was more important to me.But there wasn't ever a night when I didn't dream of you,of us,"he stated honestly,rubbing a palm on Tony's cheeks in soothing motions.

"Why me?Why? I am a poison.I ruin everything."Tony bawled.

"What?Tony,you are the best thing that ever happened to me. "Stephen retorted in disbelief.

"Is that why you wouldn't even look at me after the accident?You were speeding to see me. That silly bet we had....it's all my fault. I ruined everything..."

"No!Tony listen. I will not let you believe that.I was just broken okay.I needed time to heal.That's what you need too."

"I am not worth...."

"Shhh......SHUT UP!!"he screamed.

"Oh,honey,"he added warmly as he noticed Tony flinch and bite down a shiver and began fiddling with Tony's beautiful brown streaks.

"Tony we aren't going there.I know you have never met your own eyes in the mirror after Afghanistan without loathing what you saw....But I want you to hear this very carefully okay?"

"You don't know how precious you are because you have never seen your face lit up when I brought you ice cream or when you heard a kitten purr.You have never seen your eyes twinkle when you focus on a complex problem in the workshop."

"You have never seen yourself talking about the sky and stars.You haven't seen yourself tear up,laughing at my cheesy jokes.You haven't seen yourself when you smile at me."

"So you don't get to tell me what you are worth.You are worth a thousand galaxies if not more!Do you understand that?!"

Tony simply stared at Stephen with a blank face.No, he didn't understand.

He wanted to cry but he was too scared to allow himself that.Too terrified to feel the crushing weight of reality all over again.

It couldn't be true right?He was never good enough.Not for Steve and never for Howard.Harder he tried,more he messed up.

Yet here he was, with a man who had once thrown his life away to be with him and was willing to do it all over again.The man he never stopped dreaming about too.He would never admit it but although he wanted to be happy with Steve, scared was all he ever was .Scared to be a disappointment again.

"Anthony Edward Stark, I love you,"Stephen continued. "Yes, you are an idiot but you are my idiot and I am going to take care of you,whether you like it or not.I am not going anywhere till you get better."

He couldn't hold it in himself anymore. A soft sob escaped Tony's exquisite whisky brown eyes.His Steph had come back to him and although he thought it was selfish but he had always wanted him,more than anything.

Stephen's heart lifted as he saw a tiny glint of hope there.....and was that a smile tugging at the corners of his chapped lips?No,not quite but Stephen knew that he would get there.He had to.

"St----St---Steph....I----I .....just....Don't leave me....."Tony whined.

Stephen squeezed Tony's palm and Tony squeezed back tighter,as if he was afraid to let go.

"Never again honey, never again!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.  
Comments and kudos make my day.  
Also check out the new insta page. https://www.instagram.com/intonystarkwetrust/  
Name of the page: InTonyStarkwetrust


End file.
